Fresno
by Spring-and-Winter
Summary: Has anyone ever wonder why Barkmeat hates cats or if he has always?


Fresno

Character(s) Doug TenNapel

**Author's note**: This is a one shot I got into my head about a possibility why Barkmeat would hate cats so much or if he always has. It takes place two years before he meets Waffle. For the sake of the story here, I'm going to say Barkmeat is two years old. If you read "On Thin Ice" before this, that's okay. It hardly ties into that story, but it's briefly described. This is just a more detailed version; I hope you will enjoy it anyway.

**January **

It was morning, the sun high in the sky, but still early enough to cast long and stretched shadows across the asphalt streets and sidewalks in a humble town in California. The sun burns its splendid orange and yellow hues signifying warmth, but of which was a joke for the weather, given the month, was not what it should be. True, it isn't as bitingly chilly as it would be in the New England states, but it still had that nippy breeze that some would find irritable. In simple words: it was a mildly cold day, something of which strays wouldn't enjoy; even with fur coats.

However, it could be worse.

You could be, if you are indeed a stray, chased by the dog catcher.

If there was some divine intervention, the young, small body and legged dog with pointed ears and long face would wish for longer legs so as to run away faster. Of course, who would bother wasting their precious time with a mangy mutt with a chip in his shoulder?

The dog catcher in pursuit, whose name tag read Gilbert, was a relentless, quite literally, blob. Despite his massive size though, Gilbert had the running force of a horse and the determination of a patient tiger. His long handled net was laid upon his broad should, face sweating and twisting with effort as the dog continued to outrun him. Every now and then Gilbert would swipe out with his net in an attempt to catch the loose dog.

Of which who would just _barely_ elude capture.

The dog had his own reason of avoiding capture. The dog pound was not a haven for those like him with the reputation he has. Nor did he want to risk getting a pair of owners like before…

The dog shook the thought away. _No, none of those thoughts right now…concentrate on getting away from this hyperventilating fool…_

This wasn't too far off as Gilbert had worked up a sweat that left him red as a beat. Still, he refused to lose this fight.

The canine took off down into an alley, branching away from the main streets and sidewalks. He heard, didn't look, Gilbert come to a stop, the dope's breathing suggesting he was ready to puke up those three donuts he had that morning. The dog figured it wouldn't last long; Gilbert had already spent a half hour in pursuit of him so it would be soon enough that the blob would get a move on again.

The dog ran around a corner sharply, furthering himself as much as possible from the dog catcher and deeper into the back roads. When he thought he was far enough to take a break, he did so, sitting back on his hind quarters. He breathed…

One…

Two…

Three…

"In a bit of trouble," came a sleek, calm voice, "are we dog?"

The dog twisted his head in the direction he was going in. Towards where another corner was were trash bins and discarded boxes. Slinking out from behind this, fur patchy and checkered with brown and black patches, was a cat with cunning emerald eyes. Though the dog didn't know it then, the cat smiled coyly.

"The question wasn't rhetorical dog. Are you in trouble?" the cat repeated.

The dog blinked, feet numbed from running all this way and legs like leaded Jell-O, said withdrawn, "As strays are we not always in trouble?"

"Strays you say…and how do you come to figure that is what I am?"

There was a sly cockiness that the dog didn't find soothing. "Are you a stray?"

"I am indeed."

The dog ran a pawn down his face, exasperated. "Look, I am in no mood for playing mind games and asking rhetorical questions."

"Relax friend; no need to get your emotional distress in a knot. I was only saying you shouldn't assume anything about anyone, especially those you just came to associate with."

The dog's skin tingled; Gilbert had to be on his trail now if he hasn't suffered a small stroke. "Yes, yes, all right; thank you for the lesson Mr.…?"

"Fresno, the name is Fresno friend."

"All right Fresno, I go by Barkmeat."

Humor danced in those shady greens; a cruel sense of humor the young pup didn't catch. "Barkmeat…so, _Barkmeat_, what brings you over here?"

Barkmeat's ears twitch. Gilbert's raspy breathing was getting closer. "A dog catcher chased me-"

Fear ignited in place of the cruel humor. "You are being chased by a dog catcher?"

"That's what I said; you need to clean your ears out."

Fresno turned his back to Barkmeat, mind reeling. A dog catcher…this wouldn't do at all for the feline. Dog catchers are known for handling any strays, feline or canine. Should this catcher come across him thanks to this fool of a mutt, Fresno knew he would be captured and fairing just as negatively as the unfortunate pup staring speculatively at him. Fresno wasn't as young as he was anymore; he stood no chance of slipping away.

There was but one choice, the only way to save his own hide…

Fresno turned back on the waiting Barkmeat, smiling as though he were the friendliest feline to have as a friend. "Listen Darkmeat-"

"It's Barkmeat."

"Barkmeat, you and I seem to be on the same page of a plague that has sprung into every stray animal's life now and again; I, too, have been chased by a dog catcher right into this very alley. I propose a proposition: help me and I will in turn help you."

Barkmeat eyed the grinning feline. His smile said 'I'm trustworthy' and he reeked of no threat to the likes of him, just smelled of the usual grime and grease of the streets he has come to know and adjust to.

Plus he really didn't want to get stuck in the pound. He heard the rumors, some of which were not so far fetching. Also, Gilbert was zoning in.

"All right," Barkmeat agreed, smiling, "I will create a distraction and you will help me by whopping the jerk in the back of the head."

Fresno smirked. "But of course; now lead him down that way," Fresno pointed where Barkmeat was originally going in, "I will meet up with you and assist you."

Barkmeat nodded, excited. As Fresno ran off in the direction planned, his tail flicking in good bye, the canine waited for the dog catcher. He didn't need to wait long for no sooner did Fresno disappeared from sight did Gilbert bound around the corner, coming right for Barkmeat. Barkmeat, acting on quick reflexes, took off running where it was agreed upon. He easily out ran the panting dog catcher, and thought to himself that it wouldn't take much to dupe him.

The plan seemed likely, if it hadn't been for the fact that, unknown to Barkmeat of course, Fresno deliberately left out that the direction to go in ended in a dead end.

Barkmeat skidded to a stop, pushed back onto his hind quarters once more, staring dumbfounded at the brick wall that cursed and mocked him. His eyes widen (Did Fresno know?) and spun around when Gilbert's furiously thudding footsteps halted. There was a smile cutting across Gilbert's plump face, very much red at this point in the chase, his breathing ragged and hitching. He rested his hands on his pudgy knees, the net in one beefy, fisted hand. Gilbert wheezed, looking down; sweat dripping from the roots of his cropped hair.

While the dog catcher tried to slow his breathing down, Barkmeat scan behind his foe for Fresno. He spotted the lanky cat ambling along the ridge of a window on the second story. Their eyes met, one dark brown, one bright green.

Fresno smiled and this time Barkmeat didn't miss the true meaning: I tricked you and now I leave you to your fate. Fresno stuck his tongue out, wink, and jumped off the ledge, taking off in an instant run.

Unspeakable rage, hurt, and betrayal swelled up like a bubble, then, when popped, exploded. It flooded him up from the nails of his paws, spread to his brain, which churned and turned with plans. The boiling, hot, seeded rage infected his heart, opening a new chapter in introducing emotions: blistering hatred.

First thing was first though; he has to deal with blubber boy here.

Upon hearing Barkmeat's vicious growling, Gilbert's attention snapped back to the dog, who was baring his white, white teeth, drool dribbling from his jowls. Gilbert's fear was intensified when he saw that feral look in those dark rooted eyes, and he screamed when Barkmeat lunged and bit, hard, into his lower thigh, drawing blood for the first time in months.

Gilbert ripped his leg away, collapsing on his side, clasping at his heavily bleeding leg and crying and screaming for any nearby help. Barkmeat stared down in contempt mixed with disgust at the disgraceful act of this blubbering fool. He spit a wad of spit out, tinted rummy red.

Without casting one last look at Gilbert, who was reduced to sniffling and softer crying, Barkmeat took off running. He would hide out for now in a close by alley, resting for tonight.

Tonight, he will be busy.

…

The moon was round and beige white. In an alley on the other side of the small town sat a circle of cackling, hissing with laughter cats, all of which were scrappy and mangled. In the circle stood Fresno, retelling the today events he's witnessed.

One cat, male and had a burnt orange coat, said, snickering, "And he fell for it? He really thought you, a cat, would help out him, a dog?"

If one were to walk by the opening of the alley they would've thought it was a dog who barked with laughter. It was Fresno though. "He was an ignorant pup! A good for nothing pup desperate and stupid enough to believe that a cat or anyone would help him with a dog catcher."

The alley ringed with mean natured laughter.

"Yes, yes…it's all one big _riot_ isn't it?"

The laughter was cut short, Fresno spinning around, grinning meanly. "Ah, so you managed to get-"He interrupted himself; it was as if someone had painlessly cut out his tongue.

Barkmeat, eyes hollow whites when in the dark, was smiling himself, but it was twisted and murderous, psychotically enthralled with an ill idea he seemed to be _dying_ to share. Even in the dark, Fresno, as well as the rest of the cats that had scooted back upon seeing the dog appear in fear, saw the dried spots of rustic burgundy. Who he assumed he killed, Fresno never found out.

When no one said anything for several seconds, Barkmeat chimed up, voice gruff and crude, "What's wrong fellas, cat got your tongue?" The dog laughed a horrible bellow. His eyes found Fresno's wide ones, and grinned ever wider. "I really should thank you Fresno."

Fresno, at last finding his voice, could only manage a whisper, "Yeah, what for?"

"Why…for teaching this ignorant pup, this stupid, desperate enough pup, a lesson."

"What's the lesson…that I taught?"

Barkmeat tsk. "Now don't tell me you forgot? The lesson is this" The felines flinched and shrunk back when Barkmeat snarled, "NEVER trust a _damn_ cat!"

When the dog leaped onto Fresno, the other cats split, hopping up onto whatever ridge or high box they could, witnessing what was to happen next.

Fresno, in his downright terror, scratched a long scratch across Barkmeat's eye. The dog didn't appear fazed and instead only snarled once more. "Trick me will you, you flea infested bag? I don't think so! I have been downtrodden enough as it was and I don't need a filthy _cat_ doing the _same_ to me!"

"You would've done the same!" Fresno yelled in desperation, "You would've and you know it too!"

Barkmeat's eyes narrowed to slits, his spittle dropping onto Fresno's turned cheek. "Leaving someone to the fate of being _euthanized_ in the pound is disgraceful and I am _done_ being kicked around by _scum_ _bags_!"

Fresno's so called posse hissed as Barkmeat tore into Fresno's neck, the cat's defeated shrieks the loudest yet to ring in the alley way. The canine dug his teeth in until bone was crushed, the snap ricocheting into the night like a siren. The cement ran with red and when Barkmeat tore his head back, tearing tendons and muscle away, his eyes were wide, pupils slit with a feral energy.

Barkmeat let Fresno's body slump down onto the asphalt; face stiffened already in petrified pain and fear, eyes dulled. Barkmeat lumbered to a full stance and glared around at the hissing cats, nothing but shadows with pinpricks of yellow where their eyes were. Barkmeat growled at them to shut it, of which they immediately did so.

"You _scrawny, boneless, useless_ waste of _space_," the canine uttered, voice low and steamed, "You think yourselves _prideful pretty things_ who scoff at those who you deem lesser than yourselves. You know what I think? I think the only use you cats have is to cause _trouble _for others. Well, _this_ dog won't _stand_ for it. After tonight, you can _spread_ the word that_ Barkmeat_ takes _no_ shit from _anyone _and will _devour_ any cat that he comes across; because _cats_ are nothing but _deceitful jerks_ with no honor."

Gesturing to Fresno's corpse, lips turned into a curved, macabre smile, "And you can retell the story of how _Fresno the Cat_ signed the death warranty for _all_ cats."

…

**Two Years Later**

**June**

It had been rather warm that day, but when night crept on in, the pleasant weather withered into something between lukewarm and mildly cold. If not for the fact that the shrimpfish looking dog, taking shelter behind a few out of the many discarded boxes and trash cans, having a coat of fur on him it would have irritated him.

Barkmeat was busying himself that night with inspecting some moldy crust of what must have been pizza, deciding whether or not to go through with eating it.

There was the sudden sound of padded feet walking his way and he tensed up. If it was some troublesome other stray like him he might as well act like the big, tough guy who took no crud from anyone before he allowed the other to catch a whiff of his unease. It helped that his voice had a rough and gruff edge to it.

"Who dares enter the sanctity of my domain? Name yourself."

A soft, young voice answered with a question, "W-Waffle, who are you?"

Hearing no animosity in the newcomer, Barkmeat decided to have a little fun with sizing himself up to him. "History has given me many names. You can call me…" he walked out from behind the garbage, "Barkmeat."

As it turned out, the new comer wasn't threatening in the least. He was taller, but not as much to him, with a small over bight that wasn't unpleasant. Though it was dark, it was clear that he had grey fur; he had long ears and an even longer tail. He didn't seem unsettled when he saw Barkmeat and appeared complacent as the dog sat in front of him.

Barkmeat looked him over. The fellow looked enough like a dog, but that scent of his…"Hm, your scent entices me. What are you?"

The trespasser gave a nice, a tad bit awkward, smile. "I'm a dog. That makes us brothers right?"

Trying to cover up his amusement, Barkmeat replied, "Fear is my brother, destruction my sister, and pestilence my third cousin twice removed."

Another oddly sweet smile; Waffle said sheepishly, "Wow, big family."

Barkmeat, without realizing it, liked this Waffle guy. He wrapped him into a crushing bear hug and said excitedly, "What the heck, there's always room for one more!" He looked up at him with one of his own smiles, this one more welcoming, "How would you like to be my wingman?"

Waffle managed to say in a choking answer, "Yeah, sure."

Barkmeat released him and Waffle sat back, looking at him none put off. "Excellent, let's go cause some chaos," the dog declared.

It was going to be great having some company for a change.

**Author's note** **again**: This last part is a part of "On Thin Ice". Sorry if that would count as unoriginal, but it sort of ties the story together nicely for an ending.

Anyway, as for the story…I don't know if Barkmeat was a little too dark. I mean he acted like he was in the show, but, I think he would act kind of like this. You know if a cat actually tricked him and left him in the hands of a dog catcher. So, he thinks all cats deserves to die as you just read…until he meets Waffle that is. Somehow, I don't think Barkmeat would eat him after Waffle helped him out in the episode.

Again, I hope you enjoyed the story and constructive criticism would be nice, thank you.


End file.
